


Rhodey no, Rhodey yes. (Or past adventures of two idiots in love.)

by ObstineFils



Series: Iron X and Rhodes. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutant Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObstineFils/pseuds/ObstineFils
Summary: "do you remember that time-""Please of course I do!"





	Rhodey no, Rhodey yes. (Or past adventures of two idiots in love.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a companion to Iron X, (but you don't need to read it. Though it will help.)

Rhodey is falling, and he is falling fast. He is only aware of the presence of Toni.  
  
He still calls him Toni, not that Toni and Tony sound any different when spoken.  
  
He remembers the first time he meet the small teen, and he remembers that stupid grin. The grin that almost everyone overlooked.  
   
_It was the first day of summer classes, and Rhodey was running late to his first class. He takes double steps at a quick pace down the hall._  
  
_It's not until he reaches the door that he bumps into Toni._  
  
_The young looking teen gave him a cheeky grin. Rhodey let out a sigh and helped the stranger pick up the books._  
  
_Just before he went in he heard the words "Toni, Antonio Casanova." He turned and replied "Rhodey, James Rhodes."_   
  
_It was then that he somehow made a new friend and changed the course of his life._  
  
Rhodey woke up with a start. He was trying to think of what happened before he landed here.  
  
He turns his head and sees Toni sleeping in a chair.  
  
'how long have I been out?' He thinks to himself.  
  
So many iv tubes line his body. In Toni's hands, he can see, a war machine plushie.  
  
It brings a smile to his face, and he holds in a laugh.  
  
He thinks to another plushie related incident.  
  
_He comes back into their shared dorm. He had a long day, and he needed some rest._  
  
_He looks over to Toni's side, and he saw a lot of bandaids, also a small fabric version of himself in an x-men uniform._  
  
_Rhodey cracks a smile, and carefully brings Toni to his bed. He replaced the bandaids, using the teddy bear ones that he received as a joke._  
  
_He tucks Toni in and gets ready for bed._  
  
_The next morning Toni gave him the plushie, and Rhodey gave him a smile and a thank you._  
  
"Rhodey Bear." The words broke the spell that  held him in his good memories.  
  
"Only you would spend a whole night making me a plushie Tones." Rhodey said and let out a laugh.  
  
"Do you still have that X-Men one?" Toni jokingly said.  
  
"Yeah, I use it to sleep. Where the fuck did you get the soft fabric?" He replies half jokingly.  
  
"Rich people places. I had to go through hell and back because I wasn't willing to go to them as Tony Stark." Toni casually replies.  
  
"I can only tell that you are serious because I've known you for so long." Rhodey admitted to Toni.  
  
Rhodey lays down, and he motions for Toni to join him.  
  
"Remember that time Charles caught us on the roof?" Rhodey whisperers softly.  
  
"Hmm, well yeah." Toni looks up at him. "The fact that Logan was with him kinda made it a memorable event." Toni replied back.  
  
_Toni is 18, Rhodey is 20, and Toni draged him to the roof._  
  
_Rhodey wasn't surprised when Toni pulled out some vodka._  
  
_After about 4 shots or so Rhodey looked Toni in the eyes and suddenly pulled him into a kiss._  
  
_Not that Toni didn't like it._  
  
_Truth be told, Toni was the one kissing him back._  
  
_Toni decided that he wanted a bit more, and started taking Rhodey's shirt off. Giving him a look that said 'this ok?'. He promptly gave him a nod, and the comenced the canoodling. It was quickly heading to the fonduing area._  
  
_Someone coughed very loudly. Charles looked up onto the roof, Logan next to him, neither looked very happy_.  
  
_"Really, on the roof?" Logan said breaking the silence._  
  
_Both of them rushed down and ran back to their room._  
  
Rhodey fell asleep. Toni in his arms.  



End file.
